


Letters From Afar

by Lady_Melora



Series: Whispers of Hope [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Some Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melora/pseuds/Lady_Melora
Summary: Melora Allard has been taken to the First, leaving behind her love. Hoping to return to the Source with their friends.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Whispers of Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059536
Kudos: 5





	1. Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Heavy spoilers for Shadowbringers 5.0!! Please don't read it if you haven't finished playing through 5.0  
> I've been imagining what Melora would write to her friends and family. Moe is my husband's OC and Argabella is my sister-in-law's OC in FFXIV. This is my first work for FFXIV. I've done the same with other RPG/MMOs in the past, just never published those.

_My Dearest Love,_

_I hope this missive finds you well. As you may have already heard from Tataru, I have arrived safely in a world called The First and have met with the person that has taken our friends' spirits and who brought me to this place. They call him the Crystal Exarch._

_He has said that time for them moved faster than in our world. So, poor Thancred has been here for five years, with Alisaie here for one. I'm told that he has managed to align the times so one day here for me should be one day for you. I have yet to see our dear friends but I have been told where they're located and what they've been doing. I plan on setting out to find Alisaie on the morrow._

_I'm unable to fully describe this world. It's extremely beautiful but at the same time terrifying. There is no night, just a constant unnatural light. They said that they haven't had night for a hundred years. I never thought that I would never see the stars. I can't gaze up and see if they would be the same stars that we look at together back home._

_I drawn what I've seen thus far. I know how you enjoy seeing my drawings and I hope it brings you comfort knowing that I am thinking of you when I draw._

_The Pixie that delivered this to you is named Fel Ul, they're able to easily travel between the two worlds. They can carry items and messages back and forth. There maybe times that I will send a batch of letters, those I will send to Tataru and she can then forward onto the respectful parties._

_Watch over Tataru and reassure her as you do me that everything will be fine. Please visit Lord Edmont when you can as I'm sure that he will be worried. I will write to him when I can. Also.... please visit Haurchefant for me and tell him that I'm smiling. AND hug your sister for me!_

_I already miss you, you singing to me, your soft caresses, your smell.. By the Twelve, how I wish you were here to whisper to me that it'll be fine and that I'm stronger than I feel. You always know how to reassure me._

_When this is over, we'll hold our Bonding with all of our friends and family gathered around us. I'll bring them home._

_Stay safe and I love you with all of my being._

_Your love,_  
_Melora_

\---------------------------------------------

_My Sweet Darling,_

_I believe I am amusing to your little Pixie friend. I asked them to wait while I quickly penned this to you. At first they weren't going to but I was able to persuade them with sweet cakes. I know that you will write when you can, just focus on what is ahead of you. You've got this like you always do. I will do as you ask and I will also share your drawings with Lord Edmont. I know how fond he is of your art._

_Your friend is flying now around my head, inpatient to be off. By the Twelve, they eat fast._

_Here is a kerchief for you. I hope it smells of me and will bring you comfort when you need it. (Yes, it's a clean one!) In the future, I will try to have letters waiting for you so your little friend won't have to wait._

_We'll be together again soon and I know that you will bring them home. I would ask that you also stay safe, but I know you as you know me. But please try my Love._

_Love,_  
_Moe_


	2. Sin Eaters and Distractions

_My Dearest Love,_

_I've met up with Alisaie and Alphinaud. It's good to see them up and talking again, not just laying in a bed. However, meeting up with them was bitter sweet as I saw first hand the difficulties this world faces. I also fought my first Lightwarden. More to come about that, first let me give news of our friends. These past two days have been long._

_Alisaie has been in Amh Araeng and it reminds me of Thanalan. It's where Minfilia made her stand against the flood of light. When I found Alisaie, she was chasing down a Sin Eater. She's been a Guard there, learning what she can about fighting these Sin Eaters and honing her skills. She's become quite the Red Mage. She explained that this land is where those that have been wounded, or as they say touched, by a Sin Eater, goes to die. They've been cast out by their families or communities. Caretakers take them in and watch over them until the end. Alisaie said that when these people start to show signs of turning, they're given a last meal of their favorite food but they mix in a poison to ease their passing. It sounds barbaric but after seeing what I saw, it is a merciful act of kindness that they do this. A friend of hers, one of the Caretakers, was killed by a Sin Eater yesterday. She died trying to protect a child that has been touched. This Sin Eater, I have no words for it. It ran her through and she instantly started to "turn". Her face, melted and where her eyes were, nothing but blackness. Her scream will haunt me Moe. I couldn't do anything._

_Alphinaud was in Kholusia, trying to get into Eulamore to make alliances with the people there. Eulamore is where the rich and privilege go to idle away their time. Those who are unfortunate, not to be of the privilege, spend time outside of the gates, waiting for their chance to be "hired" for a job on the inside. This city, makes Ul'dah appear saintly. We were able to gain entry to the city after we rescued a painter. Alphinaud pretended to be a professional painter and I his assistant. The couple that hired us, are pretentious but under that I feel they're just as scared as everyone. The wife, Dulia-Chai, is actually a sweet person and took a instant liking to Alphinaud. The leader of the city, Vauthry, pretends to rule with kind heart but it's the farthest from the truth. He has somehow managed to "tame" Sin Eaters. His glutenous ass sits on a platform, leaning against a winged lion shaped Sin Eater, with another Sin Eater that is blindfolded petting it. We went to help clear a man of a charge due to Alphinaud's idea to get into the city. Vauthry had ordered this man to kill himself if he wasn't willing to jump off of the balcony. When he asked what we were hired for and we told him it was to paint portraits. He demanded that Alphinaud paint him and his Sin Eaters. I have to say, Alphinaud has grown up. He told him that he would just hand him a mirror as it would capture the horror of him better than a painting from Alphinaud ever could. We walked out with him throwing a temper-tantrum. I don't know why the people revere this man._

_What has been learned of these Sin Eaters, is that they're drawn to serve the strongest of their kind, the Lightwardens. From everyone's research, there is only a handful of them. The Crystal Exarch believed if we kill the Lightwardens, it will cause the lesser of the Sin Eaters to disperse and it is the Lightwardens that have banished the night from this sky. That brings me to killing my first Lightwarden today. The Sin Eaters attacked a village not far from the Crystarium. Again, I'm at a loss for words to describe this monster to you. After I slain this monster and absorbed it's aether, I was able to banish the forsaken light in this region. The stars here are like the ones we see at home. It brought me comfort to know that we can both gaze up and see the same stars. There is much celebrating here in Crystarium. Everyone looking up and seeing the stars for the first time. Exarch admitted that he was wrong in forcing me to come here. There are other regions that are under the control of Lightwardens. Exarch as asked me to stay and fight for the lives of this world and our world. Moe, I'm sorry, I have to see this fight to its conclusion. I can not let the people suffer these Sin Eaters and Lightwardens any further. When this is done, I will come home._

_I have the twins by my side and we'll keep each other safe. Ok, more like out of trouble. Please keep those around you safe and try not to worry much about me._

_Love you with all of my heart,_   
_Melora_

***************

_Aymeric,_

_I have found Alphinaud and Alisaie. It's going to be longer than I thought before I can return home. Moe will give you more details as to what is happening as I'm too tired to write everything again._   
_Keep him safe._

_Your's truly,_   
_Melora_

_****************_

"Ah, there you are, my Sapling's Love! I have letters!" 

Moe looked up with a start to see Feo Ui gazing down at him. He quickly stood up, knocking over the weapons he was sharpening. "Feo! Is she alright?"

"My Sapling is fine! She sent two letters today." Feo exclaimed while twirling around.

Moe held out his hand waiting for them to magically appear. With a wave of the pixie's hand, two letters were placed in his waiting hand. One was addressed to him and the other to Aymeric.

"Do you have a letter to send back or should I wait?" There was a twinkle of mischief in the pixie's eyes. 

"I do and something for you my friend." Moe went over to his pack and pulled out a stack of letters. When everyone found out that Melora could receive messages, everyone wrote one to her or the others with her. He also pulled out a sack of hard candies for their messenger. 

Feo's eyes went as large as teacup saucers. "What is that?"

"It's hard sweets that I thought you would like." Moe said as he opened the small bag. Feo dived in and came out with a candy in hand and licking it. "They're Melora's favorites."

"It's wonderfully delicious!"

"The bag is yours and here are the letters."

With a snap of the pixie's fingers, the bag and letters disappeared. "You are such a flirt Sapling's Lover, giving me sweets, but I won't tell her." And with that the pixie was gone. 

Moe sat down to read the letter addressed to him. As he read, he could see where the paper was blotted from what he guess were her tears. He has seen them before in past letters to him and it broke his heart knowing that there wasn't anything he could do to truly comfort her. The parts about the Sin Eaters and Lightwards deeply concerned him. How safe is she against these monsters?

He picked up the second letter that was addressed to Aymeric and went to the command tent.

**************

"Lord Commander, Lord Gaar wishes to see you. I told him that you were in a meeting but he says he has a letter of importance for you." A guard announced.

Aymeric looked up from the map that he was studying with the other Alliance Commanders, Hien, Yugiri and Estinien. They have been discussing the reports of continued production of Black Rose and what move they should make. "Ah, yes, we've been expecting a message. Have him come in."

Moe came into the tent and saw who all was there. "Ah... forgive me for the intrusion but I felt that you would want to receive her letter immediately." He handed the letter over to Aymeric. 

"It's quite alright Moe, we were just finishing up." Aymeric responded as he opened the letter. It was short and to the point. He handed the letter over to Raubahn. "So she has found the twins and is with them. That is good tidings, however, is it truly unknown as to when she will be back? She said that you can explain what she means." Aymeric traided a look with Raubahn when they noticed Moe clinch his hands in frustration.

"Aye, she has been asked to stay and fight monsters called Sin Eaters and Lightwardens. These things.... they feed on aether... on people." Moe paused and closed his eyes. He can only imagine what she witnessed. "Perhaps, it would be better to read for yourself." He whispered as he handed his letter over to Aymeric. Aymeric has become like a brother to him and can easily share letters with. Besides, there wasn't anything in it that would make a man blush, let alone the catch the ire of Melora, he thought to himself. As Aymeric read the letter, Moe started to pace. Thoughts of her absorbing what sounds like a large amount of aether, couldn't be good for her. He glanced at Aymeric when he heard a snort of laughter quickly followed by him clearing his throat. He must have just read about her assessment of that leader and Alphinaud's ballsy response. 

Lyse went to Moe and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure that she will be fine. She always is." She glanced back at Aymeric and saw him hand the letter over to Estinien who skimmed over it. He folded the letter and handed it back to Moe. "She'll be home before you know it." Moe nodded, not looking at Lyse but put his hand on hers to reassure himself and her.

"Thank you my friend. If you all will excuse me, I have weapons to repair." The group watched him leave.

"What was in the letter?" Lyse asked.

"More details about these monsters that she's fighting. When the person is killed by them, they in turn transform into a Sin Eater. She explains that the transformation is quite painful. Those that have been injured by a Sin Eater will eventually turn. There is a group of Caretakers that watches over those injured and they will mercifully end that affected person's life before they turn with a poisoned meal." Aymeric paused, "Melora being who she is has agreed to stay until these monsters are no longer a threat in that world."

"Monsters that feed on aether and that turns their pray into one of them. I'm not surprised by her wanting to stay. I expect she would have stayed if it wasn't asked." responded Kan-E-Senna.

"Neither am I. She is a capable fighter, her fighting these monsters doesn't overly concern me. It's her statement of her absorbing that aether from the Lightwarden she killed. I'm not one to fully understand aether but I can't imagine that it's good for her to do so?" asked Aymeric.

"It will depend if the aether is tainted. Without knowing more, I'm unable to put your concern to rest." the Seedseer responded.

"What will we do with Moe? I've seen that look before, the need to find anything to distract one from their thoughts. That's when better judgement is laid to the side. Melora did ask to keep him safe. Safe from himself I wonder?" Raubahn asked.

Estinien cleared his throat, "I believe I will provide that distraction for him. I'll take him with me to destroy the Black Rose facility that has been identified, if there aren't any objections?" he looked around at the group. "Well, if that's settled, I'll go and collect him."

"Estinen.... do keep him safe. You know her temper." Aymeric stated.

"I know." Estinen retorted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my idea of only doing letters was kinda trashed. I couldn't keep from picturing what everyone would think of her staying in The First longer and what Moe would do.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pixies help bring much needed sleep to the Warrior of Light and her Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with different points of view, with events happening at the same time. I hope it works. Also, sorry for the delay. Been working and playing 5.3. I have so many ideas now!!

_My Dearest Love,_

_It has been a crazy few days and I don't have much time. We rescued Minfilia, not our Minfilia but a reincarnation of her. In rescuing her, Thancred rescued us. I know, I know, I'll be better prepared next time. We're now in Il Mheg and met up with Urianger. You can actually see his face now. He's not hooded and isn't wearing his googles. Il Mheg is home to the Pixies and is beautiful. I wish you could see it, we would have a picnic in a field of pink and orange flowers._

_I did give everyone a scare and was lectured about not making deals with some of the pixies. All I have to say is thank the Kami's for blessing me with water breathing._

_Tomorrow, we go to the castle to fight the Light Warden that is locked within in it. I'll write more when I can._

_I love you._

  
_My Love,_

_Forgive me, but I'm just adding more to extend the letter. Another Light Warden down and three more to go. It was the King of the Fae. Just to let you know, I could have been Queen of the Fae. But Feo Ui took my place stating that you and everyone else needs me more than they need me. They will make an excellent King. The night has returned to Il Mheg and the night here is more beautiful than I had imagined._

_We're in a race to take down the Light Wardens. Eulmore is not happy about it and has placed a mark on us. Ran'jit is their General and has been hunting us down. He's the one that Thancred had to help us escape from when we were rescuing Minfilia. While I was dealing with the Light Warden here in Il Mheg, their troops arrived. Let's just say that the Pixies had their fun and NEVER piss a pixie off!_

_When we returned to the Crystarium, you would never believe who showed up, Solus zos Galvus also known as Emet-Selch. He's not happy that we have delayed the rejoining. He has confirmed that Urianger's theories on the Calamity are correct. He has made us an offer, he wants to cooperate with us. He said that he won't interfere with the hunt of the Light Wardens and said that he will lend us his knowledge and strength. He has something planned and I don't trust him._

_With that in mind, we're splitting up to locate the three remaining Light Wardens. Alisaie is heading back to Amh Araeng, Alphinaud is scouting out Eulmore and the rest of us are off to Rak'tika where we'll meet up with Y'shtola with the hope of locating the next Light Warden._

_I'll write when I can. I miss you._

_Your love,_  
_Melora_

_********************_

Melora folded the letter and placed it in the envelope sealing it. She placed it with the other two letters that needed to go to The Source. One written by Urianger to Krile and the second a her own detailed report to Tataru and the others.

She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes with a sigh. _'How long have I been here?'_ she had lost count.

"Please, Fei Ul, I need you." she said to summon her pixie friend.

"My sweet sapling! Look at you calling for my help! What can I do for you?"

"I have letters that need to be sent home. Will you take them to Tataru? She'll make sure they get to the appropriate parties."

"Of course my dear." Their eyes narrowed as they looked at Melora, "But you don't want me to deliver one to your love?"

"I have a feeling that he's being kept busy so he won't worry about me. It'll be best not to have him distracted, as much as I wish...." she didn't finish the thought. "Thank you Fei Ul."

The little pixie came up and placed their small hand on her cheek. "Oh sweet sapling, how tired you are. Go and get some rest."

Melora smiled at her little friend and sighed. Sleep was starting to elude her more and more. The nightmares are becoming more frequent and seem to be getting worse. "I will try my little friend." she responded with a weary smile.

"You've been having more nightmares." Fei Ul observed. "This won't do at all. Our Warrior of Darkness needs her sleep! Don't you worry my sapling, I will make sure you sleep well."

Melora eyed the Pixie, "What are you planning Fei Ul?"

"Don't you worry, you just need to sleep and I'll do as you ask with the letters." The Pixie snapped their fingers and the letters vanished. They did a twirl and were gone themselves.

Melora stood and got ready for bed. 

As she slept, a nightmare started, it was the same one, A sin eater staring back at her...then it was gone. She looked around and found herself in a meadow of flowers with a lush green forest surrounding her, Black Shroud? She was barefoot, wearing a simple deep purple dress that had gold flowers and leaves embroidered along the neck line. She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes to bask in the warm sunlight. She went to run her hand through her hair but realized that it was up in braids and she wore a crown of flowers. She smiled, the style that she wanted for the Bonding Ceremony. 

She slowly ran her hands over the tips of the mixture of blue and white flowers. They were tall enough where she didn't have to bend over to reach them. Out of the corner of her of eye, she could have sworn that she saw a pixie flitting off, was that Tyr Beq? She didn't have a chance to get a good look when she spotted someone approaching her, emerging from the shadows of the surrounding forest. Tall and wide wearing a black tunic with the same embroidered flowers and leaves and black breaches and boots, his silver black hair pulled back, his amber eyes and that smile, his beard.."Moe?" she whispered. He stopped and looked at her as she started towards him. He seemed surprised to see her but she didn't care, he was here in her dream.

_'Oh sweet, sweet dream.. thank you Fei Ul and Tyr Beq.'_ she thought.

She jumped into his waiting arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering him with kisses. He lifted her off the ground hugging her close and returning her kisses.

"What a wonderful dream." he whispered into her ear, nestling his face in the crook of her neck. She felt herself being lowered to the ground, the flowers hiding the two from view.

Melora awoke to a knock on her door. "Melora, are you up? We'll be leaving soon." It was Minfilia. She was back in The First. It was a just a dream, but it seemed so real.

"Sorry, I've just awaken...I'll be there soon." she responded as she got out of bed. _'Bless those pixies.'_

********************

Moe entered his small tent and tied the flap close. His watch was over and Estinien had taken over, telling him to get some rest. He crawled into his bedroll, leaving his armor on. They were behind enemy lines, deep into the Garlean Empire. They were closing in on the facility that was producing Black Rose. He closed his eyes to sleep.

There was giggling... Moe slowly opened his eyes, not far in front of him was a fairy. He wasn't in his tent and he wasn't wearing his armor, but a black tunic with embroidered gold thread that was tucked into black breaches and the breaches tucked into the black boots. He looked back at the fairy in front of him and noticed that a forest was starting to appear around him. The fairy beckoned him to follow, not saying anything but giggling. _'A dream, better than the dreamless nights or nightmares that I've been having.'_ he thought.

It seemed like he walked forever before the fairy stopped at the edge of the forest, beyond it was a clearing that was filled with flowers. The fairy pointed towards the clearing and disappeared, he took a few more steps and noticed a figure standing in the middle of the clearing, taking in the warmth of the sun a touching the flowers with their finger tips. _'Is that...'_ his thought was cut off when he noticed the figure turned around, it was Melora.

_'By the twelve!_ ' he caught his breath at the sight of her. Her hair was up in braids and had flowers crowning her head. She wore a form fitting purple dress that was embroidered in gold flowers and leaf pattern, stopping just above her ankles. Simple yet elegant on the woman he loves. 

He saw her looking towards him, trying to make out who was watching her. He started towards her, slowly, not wanting the image of her to fade away. He picked up his pace when she started to run towards him, stopping short and letting her jump into his waiting arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was peppering him with kisses.

_'This feels so real..but it's just a dream.'_ he thought as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck. 

"What a wonderful dream." he whispered into her ear and lowered her to the ground.

She laid on top of him with her head resting on his chest, seeming to be asleep.

_'_ _Sleeping in a dream, is that possible?'_ he smiled at the thought. Of course this was all the Pixies doing. Melora kept muttering thank yous to the pixies. He ran his hand over her bare back and sighed. Her head shifted and he felt her lips kiss his chest as she ran her hand over his chest hair.

"I love you." she muttered into him. 

"And I you." he closed his eyes and smiled as he drew her close again to smell the lavender and peppermint she likes to use but instead was smelling coffee. _'Wait.. coffee?'_

He opened his eyes, he was back in his tent. He heard Estinien moving around outside and smelled coffee brewing.

"Shite.." he growled.


	4. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For however deep the void, or wide the expanse, there is no shore so distant as to be beyond the reach of light..." - Urianger

_My Love,_

_The people of the First are talking about The Warrior of Darkness, that they've returned and will return the night sky to all. Thankfully, they haven't associated the Warrior of Darkness to me. The added weight of saving two worlds weighs heavily on me. What if I fail in taking down these Lightwardens?_

_We have met up with Y'shtola. It was a very strange encounter...She and the Night's Blessed surrounded us with the thought that we were sin eaters. Y'shtola said she saw or sees a intense light of aether in me, she didn't recognize me. Urianger felt that it's been too long for her to remember the brightness of me._

_She has been living with the Night's Blessed. It's a community of people that just revers the Darkness itself. The land, Rak'tika, is similar to the Shroud but with MUCH bigger trees. The trees almost block out the unnatural light that has been covering this world. She's been researching the empire of Ronka and there are ruins to the east. She believes that this mayhap be were the Lightwarden is in hiding. The problem is, it's fiercely guarded by a tribe of warriors whose lineage can be dated back to the time of the empire. She has attempted to enter their territory but has been met with lethal force. The Crystal Exarch had us retrieve a tablet that may give us a clue on how to enter these ruins._

_I will write more later. I have promised to retrieve a stone that one of the Night's Blessed fallen carried with her. They need it to perform the last rites._

_I love you._

_Me_

_Dearest,_

_I have retrieved that stone and was invited to the memorial service. Each of the Night's Blessed carries with them a stone, they believe it to be their spirit or s_ _oul_ _. When one's life is over, they place these stones into a large vessel filled with water, representing the night sky. They called upon the Warrior of Darkness to deliver the dead into paradise. Y'shtola told me that the legend of the Warrior of Darkness owe much to the traditions of the Night's Blessed. The only thing that I can do is kill the Lightwarden and bring back the night sky for them._

_Y'shtola finished deciphering the tablet and we went to where it directed us. There were paintings on the walls of the cave, depicting past heroes. I wish I could have lingered there a little longer to study the paintings closer._

_I overheard Y'shtola and Urianger talking about me. Y'shtola thinks that I'm absorbing the light and not actually dispersing it. They haven't said anything to me directly about their concerns. I'm hoping it's because it just a theory and they don't want me to worry. Honestly, I've been worried and I don't have anything to alleviate the worry. Perhaps you can seek out Krile or Master Matoya for advice? Y'shtola said that my aether is corrupted and that I am not what I was in the Source._

_I must go, Eulmore has moved into Rak'tika and we must move quickly to find the Lightwarden before they do._

_My Love,_

_Another Lightwarden down and the night has returned to Rak'tika, that was the best that I could do as the Warrior of Darkness. After we had returned to the Crystarium, we were attacked by a swarm of sin eaters. It was a long and hard fought battle but we persevered. We know that Vauthry orchestrated the attack. He flew over in his airship sighting divine retribution for our defiance, claiming that the heavens has sent him to be everyone's savior._

_Alisaie may have located the Lightwarden in Amh Araeng. Minfilia has asked to go back to where the flood of light was halted so she can awaken her full abilities as an Oracle. If she's able to do that, she will be able to see Lightwardens from malms away._

_There is something else that has been on my mind since we returned from Rak'tika. As we were making our way out of the ruins, we encountered more murals but they predate the empire. Emet-Selch made an appearance and told us a story. He said that there was one world, that only knew peace and prosperity until it was faced with a crisis. The civilization found itself staring into oblivion. But that they had prayed and sacrificed, the will of the star was made manifest. They summoned Zodiark and by his hand the calamity was averted. Then those that feared Zodiark, they in turned summoned Hydaelyn. Emet said that she was to serve as Zodiark's shackles, to bind him and hold him in check. The two fought until she was victorious. She had dealt a blow that was so devastating that it split the fabric of reality, banishing him and his being divided. He claims that the two are the eldest and most powerful of primals. After Y'shtola asked him how he knew of this history, he revealed that it was the Ascians that summoned Zodiark, it was or is his history. He then asked us if we now see why they yearn for the Great Rejoining. They want to make their world whole again. He then asked us if we wouldn't wish for the same. Are we not already doing this, trying to prevent the joining, to save our world? If this is true, does this mean that we have been tempered just as the Beast Tribes are when they summon a primal? If only we had more information and time. The implications are fascinating and I would love to delve deeper to see if this is true._

_I miss you and think of you often._

_With love,_   
_Melora_

Melora sealed the letter in an envelope and gave it to Feo Ul. "Thank you my friend." 

"Take it to the small one again?"

"Please?"

"I like her, she likes to play games. She would make a good pixie." Feo Ul giggled.

"Feo..." Melora was going to tell her not to mess with Tataru but the pixie waved their hand and was gone, along with the letter.

********************

Melora watched the Lightwarden of Amh Araeng fall as the battle ended and she stood ready to take in the light. _'It'll be ok..'_ she tried to reassure herself. Her chest tightened and pain wrecked through her body as the last orb of light was absorbed. She clinched at her chest, trying not to fall to ground, _'This feels wrong... Oh gods... no..'_ she thought. As quickly as it came on, it was gone and left her panting for air.

"Melora?" It was Alisaie, she had her hand on her shoulder and look of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I...I think so." Melora straightened and looked at the others, "I'm sorry if I worried you... I just over exerted myself." she forced a smile to reassure them. "Let us go home for I am tired." Melora said as she started to walk away.

Alisaie and Alphinaud exchanged a look and the two fell in step close to her, to offer support if she should need it. Thancred and Ryne followed close behind. Y'shtola went to Uriange, "This isn't good Uriange." she whispered to him.

He looked at Melora and then to Y'shtola, "Aye.."

When they emerged from the mine, Melora stopped and looked up at the night sky and felt a cool breeze kiss her face. It felt good and reminded her that she was still alive. The others were talking about Lord Vauthry and the Lightwarden he has been keeping. She sighed, _'It's almost over and then I can go home.'_

********************

  
She walked into her room back in the Crystarium to find Ardbert waiting. She closed the door and went over to the table to put her weapons down. "So this is where you've been hiding." She turned and walked towards him.

"Sometimes the dead would rather not be disturbed... But enough about me.. what of Amh Araeng?" he said as he turned towards her. 

"I saw what happened when you returned, when Minfilia halted the flood and what she said to you." Melora paused, her body was aching and her head hurt, she needed to sit down. "Why didn't you say something to me?" He didn't respond to her question and looked away. Melora sighed and sat down. "She gave what power she had left to young Minfilia.. I mean Ryne, so that she can help..." Melora paused, something didn't feel right again.. _'fight it Melora..'_ she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I see... Minfilia's gone then. Which means the reason I must suffer this purgatory shall forever remain a mystery."

The pain started in her chest and spread across her body. She clinched at her chest, unable to breath. She opened her eyes and saw white closing in around her vision, she frantically looked about her, trying not to scream. 

"What's the matter? Are you all right?" Ardbert asked in alarm. She tried to stand but fell to her knees trying to reach for him. He ran over to her and knelt down reaching out to her. He felt something course through his hand and into his body, making him stand up and look at his hand.

Melora felt the pain subside and the whiteness leave her vision. She looked up at Ardbert to see him looking at his hand and examining himself. "What.. what just happened?" he gasped in shock.

Melora slowly stood up and collected her thoughts and her breath, "There... there was something that Minfilia said to me.. Not even the most valiant heroes can stand alone. Only together can you change the fate of the two worlds."

"Minfilia said my time had not yet come. That I still had a role to play. Not even the most valiant heroes can stand alone..." He looked at Melora, "No...no, it couldn't be. There's only one hero in this room, and it is not me. I'm just a shadow, cursed to wander."

"Ardbert.." Melora was interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned to look at it, debating if she should answer it and turned back to where Ardbert was standing. She let out a sigh. "Seven hells.."

Melora slowly walked over to the door and opened it to find the Exarch nervously standing there. "Exarch?"

"Ahem. Forgive the intrusion, but Minfilia..that is, Ryne and the others were asking after you." He paused as he looked at Melora, she was pale and had sweat beads on her forehead.."Is everything all right?"

"I..I had more pain..." she whispered.

"That pain again? And did it pass?" He asked as he took a step closer to her, reaching a hand out to her only to lower it when she stepped back.

Melora didn't trust herself and feared that she may hurt him if he were to touch her. "Yes and yes..."

"Thank goodness for that. I would not wish to see you suffer. Though I know only too well how much you have suffered on our behalf in recent days. Indeed, I have no right to impose upon you further. Nevertheless, I must ask one thing of you."

Melora's head was splitting and she just wanted to lay down. "What is your request my friend..."

"That you survive this, not matter what. When the dust settles, you must return to your world. For the battles to come and the wars yet unwon." He looked at her and wanted to take her into his arms to reassure her but refrained. "The final Lightwarden is all that stands between us and victory. There is still much we must do to prepare, but for now, I will see if there is aught that may remedy the strange affliction which plagues you."

"I'll see it through, I promise.." Melora forced a smile.

"Of that I have no doubt. Even if I had my pick of every reflection's heroes, I could not have asked for a finer champion. I'll not keep you from your rest any longer. Take as much time as you like." He smiled back at her and then left.

Melora closed and locked the door. She slowly moved across the room, removing her armor, letting it drop to the floor as she walked. She fell onto the bed and fell asleep.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melora is at her breaking point, emotionally and physically. Emit finds it and pushes her over.

Melora awoke from a strange dream, but it didn't feel like a dream, more like what she would see from the Echo. It was Edmont's private study and someone was looking for something or someone. There were explosions and damage to the walls with debris on the floor. _'Who were they looking for and why was Ishgard suffering from explosions? Was it another war?_ ' she thought as she slowly got up from the bed. She went over to the desk that contained her journal and sat down to write about her dream, the last warden fight and her fears, before getting ready to meet with the others. 

As she glanced at herself in the mirror, she noticed that her hair was getting lighter and was now just long enough to pull back into a small ponytail. Instead of the dark purple, it was now a medium lilac purple and had streaks of pastel yellow mixed in with the white that she had it highlighted with when she got home from Doma. She finished buckling her ninja gear and took a hood to wear instead of the hat that she prefers. The hood would hide the change in her hair so she wouldn't worry her friends anymore than they already are. 

When she arrived everyone was there including Emet-Selch, who she noted looked rather happy to see her walking about. 

"Ah, there you are. May I assume you've had your fill of rest?" Crystal Exarch asked.

"Aye." she lied. The twins looked at her with concern and then to each other but said nothing. They could always tell when she lied.

"That is well. Now that we are all present, let us speak of our plan. Thus far, we have vanquished four Lightwardens, restoring night to much of Norvrandt. Only one remains, that of Kholusia. And with Ryne to guide us, I am certain we will find it."

"We're so close now. If we can just take care of this one last Warden, we'll rob the sin eaters of their final foothold, and drive them out of Norvrandt once and for all. It will be a new beginning for the First, a chance for the people to rebuild their world." Alisaie replied.

"In short, a prize worth fighting for." Alphinaud responded to Alisaie.

Melora smiled at the convection of the two and noted how they've seem to have grown up in the year that they've been in the First. Melora lowered her head and half listened to those around her, allowing her thoughts to wonder to Moe and her desire to be home with him. She hadn't heard anything back from him. ' _Is Raubahn or Aymeric keeping him busy so he wouldn't worry about her?_ _Is he staying safe_?' Questions about Moe ran through her head as she noticed the change of light in the room. Again, Emet was explaining what happened and how Zodiark was given life. Melora had crossed her arms and stared at the floor, thankful that she had her hood on to hide her face so none could see her emotions. Shifting her stance she realized how her body was still tired and aching and how she just wanted to sit down. _'Why didn't the Exarch have a table and chairs in here that we could sit at? Maybe I should just sit on the floor..'_ she thought with annoyance. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a small sigh to calm her thoughts and feelings.

Someone moved next to her and placed their hand on her back. She looked to see who it was and found Thancred half looking at her and at Emit. Whispering, "Mel... you don't seem to be yourself. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes... no... I don't know honestly." she whispered back. "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you.." she tried to give a reassuring smile but it felt the opposite. If he noticed, she didn't know. Melora saw Emit turn to look at Ryne. 

"For example, were She to strike you..." he snapped his fingers and a second image of Ryne appaired. "Two individuals, identical in appearance, yet reduced in all respects. Strength, intelligence, the soul itself.. all is halved." looking back at the white orb, "Do you see? This selfsame fate befell not only Zodiark, but the very star."

The orb was broken into fourteen shards. Melora hugged herself tighter and looked at Emit, paying more attention. "Only three were fortunate enough to escape the sundering... me being one of them." His voice was sad and looked away towards the ground. "When I beheld the shattered remnants of our home, I knew deepest despair. The inhabitants of these fourteen fragments were feeble, frail, and foolish. Oblivious to their imperfection, ignorant of their past. Malformed creatures thrashing blindly about. Pitiful. Disturbing. Depressing. So we took it upon ourselves to rejoin the worlds. But in our eagerness.. and, I confess, our ignorance.. we erred, and made a useless void of the Thirteenth." One of the smaller orbs turned black. 

What he was saying didn't surprise her, she had known of the possibility of different time lines and verses from aiding Cid and the Ironworks with first the Crystal Tower on the source and then with Alexander and Omega. The memory of entering the void to rescue Doga, Unei and Nero from the world of darkness. _'Was that the Thirteenth and is the First to be a world of light to balance out the Thirteenth?'_ she thought about her mentor, X'rhun Tia, and the conversation with Urianger explaining the delicate balance between Umbral and Astral.

"It was only afterwards that we discovered a connection 'twixt Source and shard.. a flow of energy that maintains elemental balance. And thus did we arrive at our time-honored modus operandi." he snapped his fingers again and the room turned back to normal. 

"From a purely Ascian standpoint, it could be said that what you seek to do is only logical. But that would be to ignore the immeasurable destruction wrought with each Rejoining. You have murdered millions. And this we cannot condone." Y'shtola stated.

"By your fragmented existence, you continue to give rise to tragedies for crueler than any calamity. But yes, moral relativism and all that. Case in point... I do not consider you to be truly alive. Ergo, I will not be guilty of murder if I kill you." 

Everyone contemplated what he was saying. Melora's normal placid demeanor that she fights to keep during meetings, such as this one, was breaking. Her anger and annoyance was at a boiling point as she stared down Emit.

Noticing her stare, "Oh, don't look at me like that. You for whom I have only the highest expectations. A vaunted hero of the Source, seven times rejoined." He said looking right at Melora before looking down, "Long have I awaited one who might brave a path of lesser tragedy. A resilient soul able to endure the necessary pain. I dare to hope that my wait is over.... So, finish your task and slay the Lightwarden. Make proof of your usefulness. And then we may speak again."

That pushed her over that line and she was on him in a flash using her training for closing the distance between herself and her target. She had him by the collar of his coat, her knuckles white and face just ilms from his. "Stop with this game of words..." she hissed out. 

Smirking, he leaned closer as if he was going to kiss her but moved towards her ear, whispering, "As I said my dear warrior, if you should live past the last warden, we will speak again." He chuckled as he pulled away and removed her hands from his coat. "By the by, your hair is a nice shade of pale purple. It would be shame if it went any lighter... say white?"

Melora gave a small gasp when she realized her hood was now hanging from her neck. She took a step back and looked around the room to find her friends with worried and surprised looks. Y'shtola stepped next to her, "Melora... leave him be... for now..."

Lyna came rushing in, "Forgive me, my lord, but this could not wait."

"Speak freely, Captain." Crystal Exarch responded.

"Our informant in Kholusia sends word of unusual activity in Eulmore. It appears their forces are entrenching themselves at key points throughout the city. Making ready for an attack, by all indications." Lyna informed them.

"An intriguing use of resources. I rather doubt Lord Vauthry is concerned for the safety of his citizens.." Crystal Exarch thought aloud.

"You think he's harboring the Lightwarden inside the city walls? Even if he does have some means of controlling the sin eaters, wouldn't that be a little risky?" Alisaie asked.

"Risky or not, if there is even a chance the Warden is hiding there, we will need to act fast. The longer we wait, the better prepared the Eulmorans will be." Thancred stated.

Crystal Exarch came out of his thoughts, "Agreed. See to your preparations then, and make for Kholusia. Gods willing, this hunt will be the last. Let us see it through to the end."

"We should begin by assembling in Wright. There we may assess the situation in Eulmore, and decide how best to proceed." Alphinaud suggested.

"A moment of your time if you would my friend." The Crystal Exarch stopped Melora.

Melora pulled her hood up as she turned to leave. "I'm.... I apologize for my outburst Crystal Exarch. It shan't happen again." 

"Perhaps you should rest some and allow the others to assess the situation in Eulmore my friend. They can send for you when they are ready."

"I appreciate your concern Crystal Exarch but I am fine and I will see this to the end. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and ready." She paused and turned to look at him. "Thank you... my friend." She turned and left.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not what you will get out of the books that is so enriching- it is what the books will get out of you that will ultimately change your life.  
> \- Robin S. Sharma

Melora sat against a tree, overlooking Eulmore and Gatetown as she wrote in her journal of the day's events. It hadn't taken them long to navigate through the city to Vauthry's chambers and they avoided serious harm to the citizens. At the end of it all, she only felt her pain when the adrenaline from the fight wore off. She had bent down to aid a citizen when her back spasmed hard enough to drop her to her knees. Urianger had noticed and was immediately at her side to heal her and suggested that she get some rest. 

She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. Even with her eyes closed, she couldn't get away from the white halo of her vision. She felt a breeze wafted over her. It was stagnate, not holding any warmth or coolness, no smell from what was left of the ocean, it wasn't the balm that she needed. Mara opened one eye at the sound of someone approaching her.

"Drew the short stick to come and fetch me?" Melora asked as she closed her eye.

Y'shtola came to a stop next to her. "Nay."

Melora opened her eyes to look at her friend and saw worry on her face. "Come to check on me then?"

"Possibly. They are about done with healing the injured." She paused and sat down next to Melora. "They have questions obviously and Alphinaud said that he will address them. He had asked if you would like to join us, however if you need to rest, we would understand."

"I'll be there. Shtola... I... I over heard you speaking with Urianger about me, back in Rak'tika." Melora saw her friend give a little nod in admittance, "I'm not angry. I know why you haven't said anything to me about my soul... it was so I wouldn't worry. I also know that Urianger and the Exarch are keeping things from me, either to keep me from worry or to keep me from interfering with their plan. I don't fault them but it's been hard because I want to have a say in what happens to me, to us." Melora paused and took a deep breath. Looking up at the sky that still held the cursed light, "With that said, I have a difficult request to ask of you. You are the only one that I know will follow through with it. I had thought of asking Alisaie but she has..." Melora paused and thought of Tesleen. "It wouldn't be fair to ask her. Thancred...."

"Mel..." Y'Shtola placed her hand on top of Melora's hand, "I know what you ask and I will bare that burden if it should come to pass. I may not trust the Exarch but I hold faith that everything will come through at the end." She paused as she squeezed Melora's hand. "Do you want to talk about what happened this morning, with Emit? It has been a long time since I have seen you lose your temper. I know everyone teases how not to be in line of your anger but you have come a long way in controlling it."

Melora smirked, "Emit is an arse and I tire of his game. The way he looks at me, it feels like he knows me or he thinks he knows me. When I look at him and hear him speak of his ancient civilization, it feels like I know the story. Like a memory that is locked away with him holding the key." Pausing, Melora closed her eyes and smile, "When I first started out on this path, I had no memory of my past and I did try to find someone that may have knew me from before. When I was unable to find anything, I accepted the fact that I didn't have a history. Then two years ago, I found my self assisting Sons of Saint Coinach and Garlond Ironworks with the Crystal Tower. I met G'raha Tia, it was him that introduced me to Allagan history and his enthusiasm lead me to learn more of other civilizations when I could, adopting the histories that I read about. I had many spirited discussions concerning past civilizations and learning more about each nation and their cultures. Fath..Edmont is constantly encouraging me and even though I haven't had much time to visit with him of late, he writes letters to me and sometimes will even send me a book to read. Master Matoya is also a vault of knowledge and I hope to converse with her more. The little time that I got to speak with her was wonderful."

Y'Shtola was surprised by Melora's admission, "I did not know that and concerning Master Matoya, I feel that she would love to talk your ear off, even when she is prickly." she laughed.

"When this is all over, I would be interested in hearing of your findings of the First's civilizations." 

"You and I will go and spend time with Master Matoya as I know that she would be interested in hearing of my adventure from the First." Y'Shtola smiled, "As much as I would like to stay here and just relax, we need to head back."

"Aye, let us go and see what is said." Melora put away her journal and stood. "Thank you Y'Shtola, for everything." Melora smiled at her and then turned to head back into the city.

********************

Melora looked at Exarch from a small distance away. It appeared that he had found a spot against a boulder to rest. _'Not the safest spot for a nap but I hardly blame you.'_ Melora thought as she approached him. When he didn't stir she became concerned. Kneeling in front of him she reached out to gently wake him.

"Exarch?"

"The future is where my destiny awaits..." He jolted awake to find Melora looking at him with concern. Shaking his head, "Forgive me, I was.. lost in a dream. I needed some fresh air, and thought to rest for a moment. It would seem I am more fatigued than I realized. Too much time away from the tower, I fear. It drains me, leaves my body frail and weak. Though, in truth, it is debatable whether I can still call this my body." He paused as he looked at his arm. "When first I turned my mind towards the salvation of the world, I came to the conclusion that it would take many long years. Many more than remained to me. And so I made myself one with the Crystal Tower, that I might live indefinitely. I am but an extension of it now. Hence my weakness the farther I travel, and the longer I am away." He looked up at Melora with a smile. "It has been quite a journey. But thanks to you, the end is in sight. My wish will finally be fulfilled. How goes the construction effort?"

"It is about ready." she responded.

"Then this may be the last moment we have to ourselves for a while. Come, sit with me." Melora moved to sit next to the Exarch. "Tell me, when all of this is over, what will you do?" He asked.

Melora smiled, "I will marry Moe and would like to rest for awhile." Melora leaned her head back against the boulder and sighed. "But I feel that will need to wait until we have dealt with the Empire and the Ascians."

"Ah, yes. The history books spoke of Master Moe Gaar and yourself, congratulations to you both." He smiled back but then became thoughtful, "Even should we succeed in forestalling the Eighth Umbral Calamity, the specter of war will remain. But to declare your intent with such easy resolve.. you truly are a heroes' hero, my friend. But whatever it is you decide to do, I have every confidence that you will do well. For you have the strength to forge your own path. You will leave countless lives better than you found them, and the souls you touch will never forget your kindness. Then, in trying times, when you question your worth and your choices, they will raise their voices to remind you of the difference you have made. And thus will your deeds come to affirm your path. Remember this."

Melora glanced at the Exarch, "Thank you." Looking back out to the landscape before them she asked him, "What will you do when this is over?"

"When this is over.. Indeed.. I once told you that there are things we can ill afford to lose. "Things," I said, though in truth I spoke of a person. One who is unaware of the full extent of my plans. Though she deserves to know, I have good reason to keep my council. I have come to terms with this in my mind, yet my heart yearns to lay everything bare. For she is my inspiration, and I would give much and more for the chance to speak with her as friends with no thought of concealment. Should she indulge me with her tales, I would regale her with my own, about my efforts in Norvrandt, perhaps. Though... ultimately, that tale is more yours than it is mine. Then.. I would ask her about her next adventure. And if she should wish me to be a part of it, oh.. how happy it would make me. Together, we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind.. My heart swells simply to imagine it." He stood with resolve, "But all of this is contingent upon our victory in the coming battle."

Melora stood and stopped behind him as he looked up at Mt. Gulg. "The people of this world have entrusted their hopes to us. We cannot fail them... Nor those who roused me from my slumber. Thank you for your company, my friend. let us return to Amity." he added.

Melora was surprised at his confession and his statement _"those that roused him"_? G'raha! Melora smiled and stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Exarch, I once had a friend that had expressed his desire to adventure with me much like you expressed your desire to go adventure with your friend. I think of him often and how much he would enjoy seeing the things that I have seen on the Source and here on the First. I hope that I will see him again, I want to share with him of what I have learned of Allagan history in his absence, have spirited debates and have him attend my wedding. To go on adventures with me. I'm sure in the end, your friend will understand your reasoning for keeping your council, just as I understand why my friend had to stay behind to watch over the tower." She felt his body shake with a silent sob. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Shall we?"

He nodded and the two slowly made their way back to Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever had those times that it took 15-20 edits before you are somewhat pleased with the results and that was for only one paragraph? 
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damaged Soul  
> The aspect of my soul seems to wither away, day by day.  
> How will I ever break away from this type of pain?  
> What is there left to gain?
> 
> This heart is on a never-ending spinning wheel.  
> Will I ever get to feel the real aspect of true happiness?  
> This soul of mine wants to fell bliss!  
> How can I accomplish something like this?
> 
> Can a soul be so broken to the point where hope is just a word with no sincere feeling?  
> Can a soul have a meaningless meaning?
> 
> I have to pick up the pieces to this impossible puzzle and mend it at best.  
> I must finish before I take my never-ending rest.
> 
> Poem by Jasmyn Morrison

Melora smiled and sighed as she turned towards her friends. It was finally over, they have defeated Vauthry and the night sky returned to Kholusia. Then the Echo took her and showed her what Emit had done to bring forth Vauthry. When it ended she thought that maybe it was done but then the pain started in her chest and ran through her body to drop her to her knees. _'NO! Gods...... please no!'_ she thought to herself as she coughed up the light. She could hear her friends asking if she was alright but she couldn't respond. She found herself being enclosed in a circle with the Exarch standing before her and her friends yelling. _'Is he taking the light from me?'_ Melora asked herself, not fully understanding what was happening. She looked up at him and his cowl fell from his head and she saw G'Raha, reaching out to him and shaking her head no. When he fell forward she was confused as to what happened, then she saw and heard Emit. Melora spat up more of the Light and watched helplessly as her friends were unable to do anything.

"Hm, you still retain your form and your senses... but you have all but become a sin eater." Emit knelt before Melora, "Whether you will it or no, your mere existence will serve to engulf the world in Light. Those in your company will likewise turn into sin eaters, and in time you will succumb to your base instincts and hunt innocents to feast on their sweet, sweet aether." Melora looked at him with most of her vision blocked by the Light. "Those few with the will left to fight may rise up against you. But before your absolute might, they will quickly know despair. "There is no hope! We are finished! Mankind is finished!" Ahhh, the irony. What Vauthry achieved through bliss, you will achieve through despair. But I have overstayed my welcome. I shall look forward to seeing you bring the world to its knees, hero."

Emit stood back up and turned to towards G'Raha to teleport him away. Emit then looked towards the others, "I have naught to show for all the time and effort I invested in you. He is a small token for my troubles. I did not expect that I could learn aught from man, but I may yet learn something from all the knowledge he had hoarded for his precious hero." Emit levitated into the air and looked back at Melora. "Your friends are now your foes. If you do not kill them, they will kill you. When it all becomes too much to bear, seek me out at my abode, in the dark depths of the Tempest. There, you may complete your descent into madness with some dignity, far from prying eyes."

Melora fell to the ground and looked at her friends unable move or say anything, _'I'm.. sorry.'_

******************** 

Melora awoke screaming from a dream.

"MELORA!" a voice yelled at her, "Melora, you're safe..." she felt someone grabbing hold of her shoulders and gently shaking her. "Melora, look at me..."

Eyes wide, she frantically looked around her to get her bearings. Last she remembered was her collapsing after the fight with Vauthry, and her losing control over the light, starting to turn into...someone was talking to her, her eyes started to focus and saw Alisaie sitting beside her on her bed. Melora broke down into her arms, sobbing. It was just a dream...

"Shhh...you're alright. You're safe." Alisaie whispered to Melora while holding her tight. 

"No... I'm not..." she choked on the words. "You shouldn't... I shouldn't be here.. I'm a danger to everyone..."

"You're stable. Ryne was able to stop you from turning for now. We have time.." Alisaie held her dearest friend, silently crying with her while providing comfort. 

After Melora had spent her tears, Alisaie adjusted herself on the bed to allow Melora to lay down again. Melora rolled over onto her side and looked at her, eyes puffy from crying. "Are you alright for me to go and tell the others that you have awoken?" Melora didn't say anything. Alisaie pulled the blankets over Melora, tucking her in as if she were a child. She moved Melora's bangs out of her eyes and turned to leave.

Melora grabbed her wrist to keep her from going, "Please... don't go." Melora pleaded.

"I'll wait until Thancred comes to take watch." she stated as she sat back down on the bed and took Melora's hand into hers. "Was it a dream that woke you?" Melora nodded. "You want to tell me about it?" Alusaue asked.

Melora closed her eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath. "I... had turned....I killed all of you.. and then some how, Moe and Bella... everyone from home.. was there and I..." she let out a sob, Melora couldn't finish the thought, "I'm scared that I will go home and..."

"Shh... it's not going to come to that." Alisaie laid down next to her and put a arm around Melora, leaning her forehead against Melora's. 

Melora's breathing became more studied, "Thank you."

"We'll get through this and we can then continue our training as Red Mages. AND, you promised Moe that you will be back. The Warrior of Light doesn't break her promises."

"No...no, I don't do I." Melora sighed and closed her eyes.

Melora awoke to hear the door to her room close and Alisaie gone. She slowly sat up and reached for a cup of water that was sitting next to the bed.

"Ah, finally." Melora looked up at the voice and saw Ardbert smiling from across the room.

"Please tell me that it was it all a dream..."

"You're confused and small wonder. After you collapsed, Emet-Selch vanished. Then Ryne did what she could to stay the raging of the light within your body. Thanks you her, you're still you, but she's only delayed the inevitable." 

Melora took a sip of water and then stood to walk over to Ardbert.

"You're not going to like what you see, but you still need to see it." Ardbert said as he turned to the window.

Melora turned and slowly walked towards it, hesitated in opening it and then swung them open.

"It's like this all over. The whole of Norvrandt is shrouded in Light again. And it's because of you and the power you absorbed from the Wardens. No one knows but your friends. When they carried you down from the mountain, they told everyone waiting below that they didn't understand why the Light had returned. And now they're out there trying to allay the people's fears while searching for a way to save you." 

Melora turned to look at him, tears starting to well up. She moved to wipe them away when she saw that her hand was glowing white, like a Sin Eater. She clinched her hand and turned away. 

"If you're well enough to be up, you're well enough to get some fresh air. Better that than stewing in here. Go on. Go."

Melora nodded and took a tunic to put over her sleepwear. "I will but first I need to write home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this mostly written a few months ago and I finally can post it!
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj


	8. Keeping Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric and Argabella have been summoned back to Ishgard from the front line by Count Edmont de Fortemps, concerning a delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can publish this chapter! I had written it 2-3 months ago but I hadn't written the chapters before this. I also debated on where I should add this chapter as I hadn't started Companions and Heroes when I wrote this. But I think it will work better here under Letters From Afar. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Constructive feed back is welcome!
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj

_Dear Edmont,_

_I received this package today from the First, delivered by our pixie friend. I am most distressed and don't know who else to turn to. I have been trying to get a hold of Moe and or Estinien and neither have responded to their link pearls. I have reached out to my Doman contacts that have contacts in the Empire but haven't been able to locate them. The last I heard was that they have been moving facility to facility and then were making their way to the capital with the Black Wolf._

_In the package is the journal and sketch book that belongs to Melora. With them is a envelope that has 'To be opened upon hearing of my death.' I've also included two letters that we've been holding for Moe. They arrived shortly after he departed with Estinien. Krile and I thought it best not to keep these here and ask that you hold these until Moe can be located or returns home._

_We did confirm that she yet lives from the pixie but they were even sad and wouldn't say much, just that they will bring news and that Melora had asked them to deliver these in case the link between the two worlds should be broken._

_We admit that we read the last entry in her journal and our hearts are breaking. We are praying to the twelve and I apologize for shifting this heavy burden to you. Please forgive me._

_Your friend,_   
_Tataru_

Edmont fell back into his chair as he dropped the letter onto his desk. With a shaking hand he reached for the journal but couldn't bring himself to touch it.

Aymeric and Bella had been on the front line when they were summoned back to Ishgard by Count Edmont, only told that it was urgent. They were greeted by Artoirel at the front door.

"I am glad to see you both here. Father has been in his study all day and won't tell me what has happened. He received a package early this morning and hasn't been right since." Artoirel explained as they walked towards the study.

"Do you know what was in the package?" Argabella asked.

"When I checked on him, I think I saw Melora's sketch book." he responded.

"The one she always carries with her?" Aymeric questioned. Artoirel nodded and opened the door.

  
Bella and Aymeric walked into Count Edmont's study to find the man slumped in his chair and his head down, resting his hand, looking out of sorts. 

"Uncle? What has happened?" Bella asked. _'Has he been crying?'_ she thought as she slowed her pace to him and studied the man.

The older man stirred and sat up straight, taking on the appearance of appropriateness. "Ah.. good you're here...." his voice was horse.

"What ails you so my friend?" Aymeric asked as he approached the desk, he noticed two books, an opened letter and three other envelopes. He recognized one of the books, it was more of a sketch book than a journal, it was Melora's. He had seen her drawing in it a number of times when she would be home. "Is that not Melora's sketch book?" He asked with the hope that it was a older one that she had given to the person she thought of as a father.

"It is... I received it this morning..." he slumped back into the chair a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh gods...no.." Bella whispered as she put her hand to her mouth and looked at Aymeric. "Is she.." she couldn't finish the question.

"She yet lives per Tataru. Something has happened though to cause Melora to send these home." Edmont's hand swept over the books, sealed letters and Tataru's letter.

"May I?" asked Aymeric. With approval from Edmont, he picked up the open letter to read it. His jaw clenched as he read the letter. Sitting down, he glanced at his love and at the man he regarded as a father, their sister and daughter is possibly dying. Tataru having to worry about the Scions couldn't bear the added weight of this and had asked Edmont to take it. He closed his eyes, thinking of what to say.

"What does it say?" Bella whispered. He opened his eyes to see her standing before him, eyes pleading. He took her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him on the couch.

Aymeric took a deep breath and then read the letter aloud. The three of them sat in silence, not looking at each other. Bella then stood and reached for the journal. "I need to know what has happened..." She sat back down and opened it to the last entry Melora had written. She gasped with tears welling up in her eyes.. "No...no.. oh Mel..." she flipped to the previous page and then the next, she looked at Aymeric.

Aymeric took her hand into his, as he took the journal from her with his other hand to read what she had read.

  
_The fourth light warden is down. I have absorbed too much light and I feel myself breaking. I about collapsed in pain shortly after the fight but I was able to gain control and kept it from overwhelming me. The others are concerned and worry about me. Then it happened again but it was worse, if it wasn't for Ardbert I think I would have lost control, but I'm worried that I'm going to hurt someone. I know that Y'shtola and Urianger knows something is wrong. I had over heard Y'shtola arguing with him about it. I wish they would just tell me what they're seeing. I know they are trying to come up with a solution to keep the pain from happening again. I believe in them. I must carry on, I must save this world in order to save our world._

Aymeric flipped to the next page as he moved back to his chair.

  
_The last Light Warden is Vauthry._

_Vauthry has been using his ability to render sin eaters docile and his status to feed the citizens of Eulmore meol. Meol is made from sin eater flesh, hence he was able to control them too. We had to fight our way through them to get to him. When we reached him, he transformed into a sin eater and flew off to Mt. Gulg, where he asunder it and levitated it to where we can't reach him. I have to admit, I don't know if I will ever eat a dinner roll again._

_Since we're unable to fly to the floating mountain top, we have enlisted our friends to create a Talos that is big enough to reach the island and and provide us with the ground to fight the sin eaters on. I am so very proud of my friends. They have managed to bring what remains of this world together, to work with each other. The things that can be accomplished when all races, man and beast, work together. I hope that I may one day see the same thing on the Source. There is so much hope here and it feels good._

_I lost control of my anger this morning and lunged at Emit. It's been years since I've lost control like that. My hair is turning white and my skin is starting to show cracks of white light if one is to look at it closely. My body feels heavy and constrained. It's taking every onzed of my being to not rip off my clothing in order to lighten this feeling._

_There hasn't been any further instances of me losing control of the light. Urianger and Exarch have been coming up with a plan in case I can no longer contain the light. I have asked Y'shtola to, if the plan fails, no I shan't think of that. With everyone's hopes riding on us, I add my hope to theirs in that I can do this and make it through to the end._

Aymeric looked up at the two before flipping to the next page. The look of horror on their faces matched what he was feeling. He cleared his throat before continuing.

  
_I am broken and I have failed everyone. Ryne has managed to temporarily halt the transformation into a sin eater and I don't know how much time I have left. The light has returned to the sky because of me. The light is affecting my vision and when I look at myself, I only see light, I no longer see myself. I'm told my hair is almost completely white with strands of yellow and pastel purple._

_Vauthry was a making of Emet-Selch. The Echo showed me what happened. Emet used Vauthry's father and mother by talking them into agreeing to have their unborn child be infused with the essence of a Lightwarden, hence Vauthry._

_The Exarch is my friend G'raha Tia. He was going to sacrifice himself and take the light that I carry with him into the rift. Urianger said that G'raha had hoped that when he died, it would break the hold on them to return home. But Emet-Selch put a stop to it by shooting him in the back. I have to rescue G'raha from Emet-Selch so he can get the others home. I must do this alone so that I don't hurt them. I love them all and I have no regrets. I have loved with all my heart, experienced love in return and seen things that one could never imagine ever seeing in a life time._

_This is my last entry. I'm sending it home in case the link between the worlds is broken. I've asked Feo Ul to make contact if the others are unable to return home. My last hope is that those that love me, will forgive me for not returning and know that I fought to the end with a smile._

  
The page was tear stained and her penmanship had been shaky when she wrote, not like the previous entries. She had been crying as she wrote her last entry Aymeric noted. He himself was crying. He looked at Bella and she had her face in her hands crying and then turning to Edmont, his eyes were closed and had a pained look. Aymeric put the journal back on the desk and moved over to Bella, taking her into his arms to comfort her.

"There is still hope that they will find something to save her from turning." He told them, "Let us not loose hope." He felt Bella nodding into his chest.

Edmont cleared his throat and wiped away his tears. "Yes, we must have hope in our friends." then his voice became serious, "No one must know about this. It won't do our world any good to have a rumor that the Warrior of Light has fallen. As Haurchefant had told me many a time, she is hope incarnate.... Do you have any word from Estinien?" he asked Aymeric.

"Just this morning, he contacted me via link pearl to advise that they were on their way home but doesn't know when they will arrive."

"At least that is some good news." Edmont responded as he picked up the unopened letters addressed to Moe. "Let's pray that we won't have to give him this one and that it can be burned without knowing what it holds."


End file.
